J'ai rêvé de vous
by Almayen
Summary: Et si Jaime était resté à Winterfell auprès de Brienne, et qu'ils avaient fondé une famille ? La famille c'est Wylan, garçon timide plus porté sur les livres que sur les épées. Ensuite vient Eléa, aussi bagarreuse que sa mère. Et enfin le petit dernier, Renly, qui commence à faire ses pas dans le monde. Quelques textes sur Jaime, Brienne, et la famille qu'ils auraient dû avoir.
1. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Nouveau recueil, 100 % Braime, qui répond à la question qui me hante depuis le 8x04 : et si Jaime était resté à Winterfell ?

Ce recueil n'est pas destiné à être mis à jour régulièrement, il répondra sûrement aux défis de Bibliothèque de fiction et aux nuits du FoF. Il sera constitué de textes indépendants, mais prenant la même base : Jaime est resté à Winterfell avec Brienne, tout le reste demeure à l'identique que ce que la série a proposé (Cersei et Daenerys meurent, Bran est roi, Sansa est reine du Nord etc). Après avoir mis au monde un premier garçon dans le Nord, Jaime et Brienne s'installent à Castral Roc où ils vivent leur vie de famille. La famille c'est Wylan, premier né et héritier du Roc, petit garçon timide, curieux, plus porté sur les livres que sur les épées. Ensuite vient Eléa, la "petite étoile" tels que se plaisent à la surnommer ses parents, et qui est à l'identique de sa mère : bagarreuse, aimante des combats, franche. Et enfin le petit dernier, Renly, qui commence à faire ses pas dans le monde.

Ce texte premier texte (que j'ai proposé dans un autre recueil à l'origine, désolée du doublons Marina et Angelica) a été écrit pour la 113e nuit du FoF sur le thème "**chaton**". Il répond aussi au 197e défi du mille prompts (lieu : Castral Roc) et au prompt of the day de la gazette (banc)

* * *

Jaime poussa un soupir fatigué et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. Le bruit de ses os malmenés, ainsi que la nuit qui tombait, lui indiqua qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures assis sur un banc dans les jardins de Castral Roc, occupé à lire les rapports que ses conseillers lui avaient soumis toute la journée. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur seigneur se plaisait tant à faire la lecture en extérieur. Il avait même surpris certains de leurs murmures au détour d'un couloir – _étudier les affaires importantes du pays ailleurs que dans un bureau, c'est tellement irresponsable ! _

Là où Tywin Lannister aurait réprimé violemment ces propos en les entendant, Jaime s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'importe ce que pensait cette bande d'incapables. Il savait qu'il remplissait son travail correctement, Brienne aussi, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Fier de cette résolution, Jaime regroupa les documents qui étaient autour de lui et se décida à quitter son banc de pierre. Marchant dans les couloirs, ses pensées rivées sur les informations de la journée, il failli ne pas entendre les sanglots qui provenaient de quelques mètres sur sa droite. Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son premier-né, en pleurs. Son instinct de père se réveilla instantanément et chassa de son esprit tout ce qui ne concernait pas la petite forme tremblante.

\- Wylan ? Wylan, que se passe-t-il?

Voyant que le dit Wylan ne répondait pas, Jaime prit quelques instants pour vérifier que son fils ne s'était rien cassé, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas – aucune blessure n'était appartante. _C'est déjà ça_, se rassura Jaime. Mais si la cause des pleurs n'était pas physique... de quoi s'agissait-il ? Comprenant qu'il n'aurait sa réponse que lorsque Wylan serait calmé et en mesure de s'exprimer rationnellement, Jaime l'enveloppa de ses bras rassurants. Il pouvait sentir sa chemise se tremper sous les larmes de son fils, ce qui serra son coeur – ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Quel genre de père aurait pu rester impassible devant les pleurs de son enfant ? Jaime chassa de ses pensées la petite voix qui répondait à sa question "_Tywin Lannister_" et consola d'avantage le petit garçon. Celui-ci se calma au bout de quelques minutes et se dégagea de l'étreinte de lui-même.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Père, déclara solennement l'enfant.

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

\- D'avoir pleuré.

Jaime ne put retenir un soupir devant cette remarque.

\- Wylan... ne soit pas désolé de pleurer. Tu as tout à fait le droit et tu n'as pas à t'en excuser.

\- Mais cela ne prouve-t-il pas que je suis faible ?

\- Non Wylan, cela prouve simplement que tu as des émotions. Alors... pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Jaime vit son fils se débattre entre sa volonté de cacher ses sentiments et son devoir de répondre à son père. À son grand soulagement, la deuxième proposition l'emporta.

\- Eléa a dit que je n'étais qu'un chaton.

\- Un... chaton ? demanda un Jaime qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre en quoi le petit félin était une insulte. Tu peux développer ?

Jaime vit Wylan soupirer de résignation et se dit distraitement que son fils avait peut-être trop pris de lui – mais cette pensée fugace fut vite chassée de son esprit car il reporta rapidement son attention vers la suite du récit :

\- Nous étions en train de nous entraîner à l'épée et Eléa avait le dessus sur moi. Encore.

\- Et c'est que ta soeur te batte qui t'a tant dérangé ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Maman te bat toujours en combat, déclara Wylan à un Jaime qui retint de protester d'un vif "pas toujours!". Je sais que les femmes peuvent être aussi fortes que les hommes et je n'ai donc pas honte que l'une d'entre elles parvienne à me vaincre. Mais quand je me suis rendu, Eléa a rit en disant que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle a dit que je n'étais qu'un petit chaton.

\- Wylan, tu ne...

\- J'ai déjà huit ans Père ! Je devrais être en âge de manier l'épée correctement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais bien comment tout le monde me considère : comme un petit chaton sans griffes. Je devrais être un lion féroce comme vous mais... je n'aime pas les épées et les activités violentes que les garçons se doivent d'apprécier. Je... je suis une honte pour vous. Vous devriez me répudier et laisser le Roc à Renly, déclara dramatiquement l'enfant.

Jaime prit un instant pour assimiler ce que venait de dire son fils. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci n'appréciait pas les entraînements aux armes ou les courses de chevaux, mais préférait les activités sereines telles que la lecture. De ne pas pouvoir partager avec enthousiasme ses passions avec son fils l'avait toujours un peu frustré, mais de là à le... répudier pour cela ? C'était totalement inconcevable. Sentant que l'enfant pensait sincèrement ces mots, Jaime s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Wylan... Ce n'est pas important si tu n'aimes pas les épées. Je souhaite simplement que tu en apprennes suffisement pour pouvoir te défendre, mais je ne te forcerai pas à devenir un épéiste hors-pair si cette activité ne te plait pas. Et je ne vais certainement pas t'abandonner ou cesser de t'aimer parce que tu n'aimes pas des loisirs qui seraient soi-disant réservés aux garçons.

Le garçon leva des yeux surpris vers son père.

\- Soi-disant ?

\- Les épées, les armures, les chevaux... cela n'appartient pas aux hommes. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Mère est très forte dans ces domaines, et ce n'est pas un homme. Eléa aussi. Elles aiment simplement cela. Et toi, tu as le droit de ne pas partager leurs goûts. Tu sais... je ne penses pas qu'il devrait y avoir d'activités réservées aux hommes ou aux femmes. Simplement des loisirs pratiqués par ceux qui les apprécient.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire cela, Père. Vous aimez toutes les activités de garçons.

\- J'adore en effet les combats et les épées. Mais... tu veux connaître un secret ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Wylan acquiesça joyeusement, tout heureux de savoir qu'elle allait être la révélation de son père.

\- J'adore la couture, déclara Jaime.

\- La couture... avec les aiguilles ?

\- Celle là même. Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de ma défunte soeur, Cersei ? Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau, si bien que parfois nous échangions nos habits. Elle assistait à mes cours d'épée, et moi à ses leçons de couture. Et cette activité me plaisait vraiment. Tellement, que j'ai continué d'apprendre les points en cachette, même lorsque la supercherie de nos échanges a été découverte. J'ai continué à coudre adulte, cela arrivait toujours à me calmer.

Il vit l'air faciné de Wylan qui demanda timidement :

\- Et cela vous manque-t-il de coudre ?

\- Oui, admit Jaime. Beaucoup.

Il fut surpris de constater à quel point sa réponse était sincère. Il n'avais plus cousu depuis que les Stark l'avaient fait prisonnier et n'avait jamais osé reprendre, diminué de sa main droite.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que je pourrais réapprendre. Si j'ai réussi à me tenir une épée de la main gauche, je dois pouvoir tenir une aiguille. Et... tu pourrais apprendre avec moi ? Cela te plairait ?

\- Oui! S'exclama Wylan. Mais... si les gens l'apprennent ? Il n'y aurait pas que Eléa qui dirait que je ne suis qu'un petit chaton.

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment ça "et alors" ?

\- Serait-ce si horrible ? Les chatons sont gentils, mignons, attentionnés, ils sont débrouillards et savent se défendre tout de même. Alors serait-ce si horrible d'être un chaton ?

L'enfant considéra la question un instant avant de rougir en admettant :

\- En fait... ça me plairait bien d'être un chaton.

\- Alors si tu préfères être un chaton, soit un chaton. Wylan... Un chaton, un lion, une tortue ou bien un phacochère... tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Ceux qui t'aiment ne cesseront jamais de t'aimer, et ce n'est pas comment tu t'identifies qui va y changer quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

Wylan fit alors un large sourire et répondit joyeusement :

\- D'accord !

\- Très bien, déclara Jaime. Alors nous allons chercher du fil, des aiguilles, un dé à coudre, et c'est partit ! Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire en particulier ?

\- J'aimerai coudre des fleurs sur ma tunique !

\- Des fleurs ?

\- Vous avez dit que je pouvais être tout ce que je voulais. Et je crois que plus qu'un chaton, je préférerait être une abeille. Parce que j'aime beaucoup les fleurs.

Jaime resta quelques secondes indécis, avant de se reprendre :

\- Très bien, on part sur des fleurs. Tu as une couleur en particulier ?

\- Rose ! s'exclama le petit garçon. Comme les roses du jardin.

Quelques mois après cette conversation, les courtisants et conseillers de l'Ouest eurent la surprise de remarquer que le seigneur du Roc avait revêtu une tunique cousue de fleurs roses. Jaime savait que son vêtement avait été source de nombreux ricanements chuchotés, mais n'en tenait pas compte – tout ce qui importait, c'était que le sourire et la fierté dans les yeux de son fils. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à force, tous ces médisants comprendraient que les couleurs ou les loisirs n'étaient en définitive pas une question de genre.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** __Sinon, peut-être que nos médisants de 2019 vont eux aussi finir par arrêter de penser que le monde va s'écrouler si leur petit garçon aime le violet et les Barbies. Si, toi qui lis ça, fais partie de ces médisants : Jaime est cool et soutient son fils. Soit comme Jaime._

_Bises !_


	2. Trois capes

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Nouveau recueil, 100 % Braime, qui répond à la question qui me hante depuis le 8x04 : et si Jaime était resté à Winterfell ?

Ce recueil n'est pas destiné à être mis à jour régulièrement, il répondra sûrement aux défis de Bibliothèque de fiction et aux nuits du FoF. **Il sera constitué de textes indépendants, mais prenant la même base : Jaime est resté à Winterfell avec Brienne, tout le reste demeure à l'identique que ce que la série a proposé** (Cersei et Daenerys meurent, Bran est roi, Sansa est reine du Nord etc). Après avoir mis au monde un premier garçon dans le Nord, Jaime et Brienne s'installent à Castral Roc où ils vivent leur vie de famille. La famille c'est Wylan, premier né et héritier du Roc, petit garçon timide, curieux, plus porté sur les livres que sur les épées. Ensuite vient Eléa, la "petite étoile" tels que se plaisent à la surnommer ses parents, et qui est à l'identique de sa mère : bagarreuse, aimante des combats, franche. Et enfin le petit dernier, Renly, qui commence à faire ses pas dans le monde.

Ce deuxième texte a été écrit pour la 115e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Cape".** Il répond aussi au 715e défi du mille prompts (genre : famille) et à la 75e réplique culte (nous ne ressentons pas assez et nous pensons beaucoup trop)

J'ai suivi le cap du début, puis après je me suis laissée un peu emportée... mais cela permet de mettre en avant le petit dernier de la famille, Renly.

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Plume** et **M** pour leurs reviews sur l'OS précédent. _

_Et merci aussi à tous les autres qui avaient reviewé ce dit OS précédent dans son recueil d'origine (à savoir Elayan, Wizzette, Drestrange, Joy Misty Holly)_

* * *

La première chose à laquelle pensait Jaime Lannister lorsqu'on lui disait le mot « cape » était celle de sa mère. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange dans ce fait, ce disait-il à chaque fois : il ne souvenait plus du visage de sa mère ou de sa voix, mais de sa cape, si. De la brume de ses souvenirs d'enfant, seul ce vêtement d'un blanc étincelant revenait à la surface. Pourquoi ce détail plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi une simple cape, plutôt que des mains ou une chanson ?

Il ne le savait pas – il devait s'agir d'un coup de sort de la mémoire capricieuse propre aux enfants de quatre ans.

Il se rappelait également avoir supplié son père de l'autoriser à garder quelque chose appartenant à sa mère lorsque celle-ci était décédée. _Puis-je au moins garder la cape de maman en souvenir ?_ avait-il demandé, tâchant de retenir au mieux ses larmes.

Mais son père avait refusé tout net.

Tywin Lannister trouvait que tomber dans la sensibilité n'était pas une bonne chose, et que pleurer n'était pas digne d'un homme – et qu'importe si l'homme en question n'était qu'un orphelin de quatre ans enterrant sa mère.

**oOoOo**

Il n'avait pas non plus conservé la cape qu'il portait le jour où il avait tué Aerys.

Ce qui n'était guère étonnant : sa blancheur étincelante avait été souillée par le rouge sang du meurtre qu'il avait commis. Lorsqu'il était allé demander une nouvelle cape à Barristan, nouvellement nommé Commandant de la Garde, celui-ci ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi, se doutant probablement de la raison derrière cette demande de renouvellement de garde-robe.

Ce qui convenait très bien à Jaime.

Il n'avait ainsi pas eu besoin de répondre que tachée ou non, il l'aurait brûlé dans tous les cas. Parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'à ses yeux, la pureté de la Garde s'était ternie.

Parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte que leur ordre était recouvert d'un vernis blanc brillant mais qui cachait nombres cadavres et souillures.

Il n'avait pas à expliquer qu'en brûlant cette part dérisoire de lui-même, qu'il avait été forcé d'endosser malgré lui, il espérait mettre derrière lui ces deux dernières années d'horreur – tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'oublierait jamais les cris de Brandon Stark ou de Rhaella Targaryen, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait arrêter de se réveiller la nuit, un « brûle les tous » susurré à ses oreilles.

Jaime n'expliqua rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard accusateur de Barristan Selmy lorsque celui-ci lui donna une nouvelle cape.

Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

\- Et puis, ce que je ressent n'a pas bien d'importance.

Le ton de Renly aurait pu tirer sur le mélodramatique si tant de sincérité n'y transparaissait pas. Jaime se plaça alors à sa hauteur, regardant son fils fixement :

\- Ce que tu ressens est important. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses.

Renly essaya de se soutirer au regard de son père, sachant qu'il ne pouvait résister lorsque celui-ci faisait ses yeux inquiets signifiant « je ne veux que ton bonheur mais pour te l'offrir il faut que tu me parles ». Renly détestait ce regard – à chaque fois, il finissait par cracher le morceau et se confier sur des tracas qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Même si une petite voix en lui soufflait qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir vidé son sac.

Résigné et sachant que son père pouvait être aussi têtu que sa mère et ne le lâcherai pas tant que celui-ci ne se serait pas expliqué sur la raison de ses pleurs, il expliqua :

\- Je ne veux pas me marier avec lady Amelia.

\- Oh je vois... pourquoi ? Elle m'a paru très gentille et intelligente, et Accalmie est un beau château.

\- Ce n'est pas elle le problème. Je... c'est... bafouilla Renly.

\- C'est que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? compléta Jaime.

À sa grande surprise, Jaime vit son dernier-né rougir jusqu'aux oreilles – d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt Wylan qui ne parvenait pas à maintenir ses émotions. Il eut un sourire attendrit et déclara :

\- Si tu es sûr que c'est la bonne personne, alors je te promet de réfléchir à une solution avec ta mère pour que tu puisses t'unir à elle.

\- C'est gentil à vous père, mais je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? insista Jaime en voyant que son fils ne répondait pas.

\- C'est bien la tout le problème, avoua Renly. _Elle_ est un il.

Cela acheva de laisser Jaime pantois. Renly Lannister, son fils, aimer... des garçons ? _Il avait bien dit à Brienne que c'était une mauvaise idée de prénommer leur enfant d'après le Baratheon _– puis il rangea mentalement ses préjugés dans sa tête, un mouchoir dessus, merci bien. Comme si un mort avait envoyé des ondes amoureuses depuis l'au-delà sur son fils ! C'était parfaitement stupide.

Sa surprise passée, Jaime constata que Renly le regardait, guettant sa réaction et manifestement inquiet de celle-ci. Son cœur de père se serra – comment pouvait-il craindre un quelconque rejet de sa part ? Il s'empressa alors de le rassurer :

\- Renly... cela ne change rien. Comme je viens de te le dire, si tu es sûre que c'est la bonne personne, alors je te promet de réfléchir à une solution avec ta mère pour que tu puisses t'unir à elle. À lui, corrigea-t-il. Ce qui sera certes plus compliqué, sans nul doute. Mais... pour ce que ça vaut, tu as mon entier soutien. Et je sais que tu auras celui de ta mère également.

À ces mots, Renly se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Votre approbation vaut plus que celle du monde entier, Père.

Jaime lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

\- Ca va aller, mon grand. Et je repose donc ma question : comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Alban Flynn.

\- Pardon ? Alban Flynn ? répéta Jaime en rompant l'embrassade. Alban Flynn ? Le fils de Bronn ? Bronn ? _Notre_ Bronn ? De la Néra ?

Jaime avait forcément raté un passage. Ce n'était pas possible ! L'univers était à moitié rempli d'hommes, il avait forcément mal compris ! Mais Renly s'empressa de le détromper :

\- Vous savez bien que c'est Bronn _Flynn_ depuis qu'il a accédé à la noblesse, Père, dit Renly sous un ton légèrement réprobateur. Et oui, c'est bien son fils.

\- Je change ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas... non !

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous me soutiendrez dans tous les cas !

\- Oui, mais là c'est... Alban Flynn ! Je refuse que _Bronn_ fasse officiellement partie de ma famille, protesta Jaime.

\- Père... Bronn passe tellement de temps ici qu'il fait déjà partie de la famille.

Il dû bien convenir que son fils disait vrai. Bronn avait son propre château maintenant et sa propre femme, mais se débrouillait toujours pour venir traîner dans les pattes de tous les Lannister qui croisaient son chemin... tant et si bien qu'enfants, Wylan, Eléa et Renly avaient pris pour habitude de lui donner l'épithète affectueuse « d'oncle » Bronn.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné. Tu as raison, se rendit Jaime.

\- Alors pour êtes sincère ? Vous me soutenez réellement ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

\- Et bien... Vous savez bien qu'aimer une personne de même sexe... ce n'est pas trop convenable. Je suis touché que vous souhaitiez m'appuyer, mais cela vous mettra dans l'embarras...

\- On se fiche bien de ce qui est convenable. D'autant plus que ce qui est convenable est déterminé arbitrairement. Pourquoi un homme, une femme, plutôt que deux hommes ? Ou deux femmes ? Parce que certains ont décidé que cela était accepté, et pas le reste. Et c'est bien cela le problème. Nous ne ressentons pas assez et nous pensons beaucoup trop. Si les gens laissaient parler leur cœur, tu n'aurais pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir si ton action est convenable ou non. Tu le ferai, tout simplement. Alors oublie un peu les autres, cesse de penser, ressent, et répond à ma question : est-ce que c'est la bonne personne pour toi ?

\- Oui, répondit Renly, comme surpris de sa propre assurance.

\- Alors tu n'as pas raison de douter de mon soutient. Et maintenant, rentre à l'intérieur avant d'attraper un rhume.

Renly s'empressa de s'exécuter, non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la joue de son père. Celui-ci resta quelques instants dehors, avant de prendre conscience que la pluie tombait toujours. Il grelotta et rentra à son tour à l'intérieur. Ce fut toujours trempé qu'il arriva finalement dans sa chambre, où l'attendait Brienne, occupée à polir la lame de son épée près de la cheminée. Celle-ci se leva brusquement en le voyant arriver ainsi transis de froid. Déposant son ouvrage pour venir lui poser une couverture sur ces épaules, elle lui fit quelques remontrances :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es allé dehors par ce temps sans manteau ni cape ?

\- J'avais pris une cape... mais j'ai trouvé Renly dehors, frigorifié, alors je lui ai passé la mienne pendant qu'on discutait un peu. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à garder mes capes, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Brienne ne releva pas sa dernière remarque sybiline et se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front avant de déclarer solennellement :

\- Jaime Lannister, tu es un père formidable. Mais je suis regret de te dire que tu es aussi particulièrement idiot. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait rentrer Renly à l'intérieur pour parler plutôt que de rester dehors sous la pluie ?

\- Je... Pour ma défense, c'était un sujet sérieux, qui m'a absorbé !

\- Oh. Et peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Peut-être voudra-t-il t'en parler lui-même.

\- Je vois. Laisse moi deviner... il t'a dit être amoureux d'Alban Flynn ?

\- Co... comment tu sais ça ? Il t'en a parlé ? demanda Jaime, sous le choc.

\- Oh s'il te plaît Jaime ! Bien sûr que non il ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin. Il suffit de les regarder un petit peu pour comprendre qu'ils ne se contentent pas de se battre lorsqu'ils se voient...

\- Je refuse de rentrer dans ce terrain là ! protesta Jaime avant de se laisser tomber dramatiquement dans le lit. Il a quinze ans... Il est encore trop petit...

Souriant, Brienne déposa un dernier baiser sur le front brûlant de son mari.

\- Tout le monde fini par grandir. Quant à toi, va te mettre sous les couvertures, je vais te mander un bouillon. Je sens que le Lord Lannister sera malade, demain.

\- Je ne suis jamais malade, bougonna-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr, concéda Brienne en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le temps qu'elle sorte récupérer un bol de soupe, Jaime s'était déjà endormi, plongé dans un sommeil mouvementé où se mêlaient des capes et la figure d'un Bronn encapuchonné, dînant à sa table tout en l'appelant « frérot ».

Mais quel cauchemar !

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** ça ne fera sûrement rire que moi, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié qualifier le polissage d'épée de Brienne "d'ouvrage", un peu comme de la couture revisitée. Sinon j'ai pris "Flynn" comme nom de famille pour Bronn en référence à l'acteur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer De la Néra en nom de famille._

_Encore sinon, après Wylan la fois précédente, on retrouve un super Jaime papa envers Renly. Je vous avoue que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la vie de cette petite famille (laissez moi nier le canon). Je pense me concentrer sur Brienne ou Eléa un prochain chapitre. Bises !_


	3. Il va falloir écourter la cérémonie

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Nouveau recueil, 100 % Braime, qui répond à la question qui me hante depuis le 8x04 : et si Jaime était resté à Winterfell ?

Ce recueil n'est pas destiné à être mis à jour régulièrement, il répondra sûrement aux défis de Bibliothèque de fiction et aux nuits du FoF. **Il sera constitué de textes indépendants, mais prenant la même base : Jaime est resté à Winterfell avec Brienne, tout le reste demeure à l'identique que ce que la série a proposé** (Cersei et Daenerys meurent, Bran est roi, Sansa est reine du Nord etc). Après avoir mis au monde un premier garçon dans le Nord, Jaime et Brienne s'installent à Castral Roc où ils vivent leur vie de famille. La famille c'est Wylan, premier né et héritier du Roc, petit garçon timide, curieux, plus porté sur les livres que sur les épées. Ensuite vient Eléa, la "petite étoile" tels que se plaisent à la surnommer ses parents, et qui est à l'identique de sa mère : bagarreuse, aimante des combats, franche. Et enfin le petit dernier, Renly, qui commence à faire ses pas dans le monde.

* * *

**Ce deuxième texte a été écrit pour la 116e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Attacher".** Il répond aussi au 667e défi du mille prompts (se préparer pour un mariage et se rendre compte qu'on a oublié quelque chose), au pick a card (ten of heart : écrire sur Jaime et son amour pour Cersei ou Brienne) et au citations CDR (71 - tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son cœur)

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Destrange**,** Kael Kaerlan **et **Wizzette** pour leurs reviews sur l'OS précédent._

* * *

Lorsqu'il était encore petit, Jaime Lannister s'était vu imposer par son père un nombre de mots à apprendre par jour. Le soir il devait non seulement savoir comment les lire et les écrire, mais aussi en connaître la définition. Évidement, de par ses problèmes de lecture, Jaime n'atteignait jamais le quota demandé, et était forcé de voir la déception dans les yeux de son père. Celle-ci était parfois couplée d'une certaine honte, ce qui brisait son cœurs. Son père ne voyait-il pas tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour progresser ? Il ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas réussir à lire – malgré ses tentatives répétées, les lettres continuaient de se mélanger sous ses yeux. Mais lorsque Jaime lui expliquait cela, Tywin ne lui rétorquait qu'un « tu ne sortiras de cette pièce que lorsque tu auras terminé tes mots ».

Jaime avait passé ainsi de nombreuses heures, bloqué sur un même mot. L'un d'entre eux avait été le verbe « attacher ». Un petit mot, si simple de prime abord, mais que son cerveau avait tout simplement refusé d'assimiler – la « a » se changeait continuellement en « o », un des « t » disparaissait sans raison... Et tout comme l'orthographe du mot, sa définition avait également été épineuse à retenir. Là encore, elle n'était pas bien compliquée, mais lui causait beaucoup d'interrogations :

_Joindre, fixer au moyen d'un lien_

_Lier par un sentiment_

La première définition évoquer une emprise, une entrave, quelque chose qui était plutôt négative, tandis que la seconde définition évoquait quelque chose de plus beau, de plus vrai, liée à des sentiments sincères.

_Comme un tel mot pouvait avoir des définitions si opposées ?_ se rappelait-il s'être demandé.

Ce fut trente ans plus tard qu'il eut la réponse à sa question.

**oOoOo**

\- Nos armées ne partiront pas vers le Nord.

La révéla le laissa pantois. Il savait que Cersei n'était pas la personne la plus honorable qu'il soit – lui-même était loin de l'être – mais à ce point... Comment pouvait-elle balayer ainsi la promesse qu'elle venait de faire ? Qu'_ils_ venaient de faire, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Lui aussi avait donné sa parole. Elle ne pouvait prendre une décision pareille qui l'impliquait sans l'avoir même consulté !

Elle ne le pouvait pas... mais elle venait de le faire. Sans aucun scrupule.

Il essayait d'argumenter, de lui faire entendre raison, de comprendre pourquoi diable avait-elle fait une telle chose dans son dos, de lui trouver une excuse... même s'il savait au fond qu'elle n'en avait aucune.

Alors il se redressa et déclara avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait qu'il partait. Aussi simplement que cela.

Mais la Montagne lui bloqua le passage. Jaime se retourna vers Cersei – elle n'osera pas... ?

Puis il réalisa. Bien sûr qu'elle oserait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son cœur. Elle voulait que celui-ci lui appartienne afin de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise, avoir une emprise sur lui. Elle se fichait bien de connaître ses désirs, ses souhaits, ses ambitions. Elle se fichait de son avis – ne l'avait-elle pas suffisamment prouvé ?

Oui, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son cœur. Et maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus, elle allait se débarrasser de lui.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

_L'amour rend aveugle_, disait le dicton. Dans son cas, il rendait aussi profondément stupide. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour... peut-être l'avait-il été, au début, mais avait fini par se muer en une domination unilatérale. La présence de Cersei s'était faite si écrasante qu'elle avait réduit au silence toutes les protestations de Jaime. Olenna Tyrell avait raison – il faisait aveuglement tout ce que sa sœur lui disait, se laissait porter, comme un prisonnier traîné au bout d'une corde fermement attachée à ses chevilles.

Attacher... la veille définition de son enfance revint soudainement à son esprit. « Joindre, fixer au moyen d'un lien » Cersei avait fini par fixer sa volonté au moyen du lien de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il venait de le rompre.

Cela faisait terriblement mal, mais était aussi profondément libérateur.

**oOoOo**

\- Lannister, je te jure que si tu continues à faire les cent pas comme ça, je t'étripe, déclara Bronn.

\- Et je l'aiderai, rajouta Tyrion. Ça me fatigue de te suivre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés m'aider et me soutenir tous les deux ? C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai pris comme témoins, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on est _censés_ faire, concéda Bronn. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on va le faire. Te voir tourner en bourrique est beaucoup plus amusant, et s'en plaindre également.

Jaime lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pour seule réaction de faire rire ses deux congénères. _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de les prendre comme témoins ? _Puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas d'autres amis et qu'il avait donc fait avec ce qui se présentait. Mais quand même... ils pourraient faire un effort pour l'aider à se calmer, non ?

Mais connaissant Bronn et Tyrion c'était manifestement trop demander. Jaime se contenta alors de soupirer, résigné, et de se repasser mentalement le déroulé de la cérémonie : il attendait Brienne devant l'autel, elle arrivait, ils se plaçaient devant le Septon, il passait le manteau Lannister sur ses épaules, ils récitaient les vœux, ils s'emb...

_Ils récitaient les vœux._

\- Les vœux ! s'écria Jaime. J'ai oublié mes vœux.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Tyrion. Mais... c'est simplissime.

\- Oui, merci, je sais, mais j'ai oublié. Le guerrier est avant ou après le forgeron ?

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel et vint vers lui, prenant ses mains :

\- Jaime, tu connais parfaitement l'ordre. Tu es simplement paniqué. Donc calme toi. C'est avec Brienne que tu te maries, la femme que tu aimes et qui t'aime aussi. Tout va bien se passer.

Le blond se força à respirer. Tyrion avait raison : la panique lui faisait oublier le bon sens, il suffirait de se calmer pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre. _« Père, Forgeron, Guerrier, Mère, Vierge, Aïeule, Étranger. Je suis sien, elle est mienne, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » _récita-t-il. Oui, il lui suffirait de garder son calme, et tout irait bien. Ce n'était que deux phrases à retenir – lui qui avait déjà appris par cœurs des dizaines de centaines de définition devrait pouvoir arriver à retenir quelques mots. Et puis, il aimait trop Brienne, était trop attaché à elle pour lui gâcher sa cérémonie de mariage par un bafouillage au moment de prononcer les vœux.

_Attacher... lier par un sentiment._

C'était la deuxième définition du verbe, qui l'avait tant interloqué enfant de par son opposition avec la première. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir connaître ce deuxième sens, celui d'un amour sincère et égal, où le lien était un respect mutuel. Avec Brienne, cela était possible – et ce sentiment était enivrant.

Alors Jaime se calma, et Bronn tout comme Tyrion poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Ils avaient beau dire, ils n'avaient pas envie que le marié dont ils avaient la charge s'évanouisse d'angoisse.

**.**

L'heure venue, le trio se dirigea vers le petit septuaire de Winterfell. Jaime n'aurait jamais pensé se marier chez les Stark – tout comme il était persuadé que les Stark n'auraient jamais pensés laisser un Lannister se marier chez eux, ou pire, être témoins de ce mariage. Mais non seulement la reine du Nord avait donné son accord, mais elle était également témoin de leur union, représentant Brienne.

La cérémonie se déroula ainsi comme Jaime l'avait répété : il attendit Brienne devant l'autel, elle arriva aux bras de son Père monté dans le Nord exprès pour l'occasion, ils se placèrent devant le Septon, Jaime passa le manteau Lannister sur ses épaules, ils récitèrent les vœux, ils s'embrassèrent.

Oui était conforme à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

À un détail près. Que Brienne rompt précipitamment leur baiser pour dire :

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

Jaime regarda en direction du sol. Brienne venait en effet de perdre les eaux.

\- Septon, je crois qu'il va falloir écourter la cérémonie, déclara Jaime.

\- Oui, surtout que comme vous aurez pu le déduire, ça fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont fait la cérémonie du coucher.

\- Tyrion ! s'énervèrent les deux mariés.

\- J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on se marie plus tôt, marmonna Jaime.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas autant attendu pour faire ta demande, je ne serai pas en train d'accoucher sur les pieds de notre Septon ? répliqua Brienne.

\- Vous allez vraiment vous disputer maintenant ? les coupa Tyrion.

\- Laisse-les faire, lui dit Bronn. Je trouve ça très distrayant.

Cela lui valu des yeux noirs de deux têtes blondes furieuses. Sansa finit par lever les yeux au ciel et prendre les choses en main – heureusement, car la légende raconte que le lord et la lady Lannister seraient encore en train de se chamailler tandis que leur premier né, un vaillant petit Wylan, venait au monde.

Ceci dit, comme les deux nouveaux parents passèrent les premières heures de vie du petit garçon à se disputer pour le choix du prénom, cela ne changea pas grand chose.


	4. Un peu de simplicité

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Nouveau recueil, 100 % Braime, qui répond à la question qui me hante depuis le 8x04 : et si Jaime était resté à Winterfell ?

Ce recueil n'est pas destiné à être mis à jour régulièrement, il répondra sûrement aux défis de Bibliothèque de fiction et aux nuits du FoF. **Il sera constitué de textes indépendants, mais prenant la même base : Jaime est resté à Winterfell avec Brienne, tout le reste demeure à l'identique que ce que la série a proposé** (Cersei et Daenerys meurent, Bran est roi, Sansa est reine du Nord etc). Après avoir mis au monde un premier garçon dans le Nord, Jaime et Brienne s'installent à Castral Roc où ils vivent leur vie de famille. La famille c'est Wylan, premier né et héritier du Roc, petit garçon timide, curieux, plus porté sur les livres que sur les épées. Ensuite vient Eléa, la "petite étoile" tels que se plaisent à la surnommer ses parents, et qui est à l'identique de sa mère : bagarreuse, aimante des combats, franche. Et enfin le petit dernier, Renly, qui commence à faire ses pas dans le monde.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 117e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Simplicité".** Il répond également au défi 715 du Mille Prompt (genre - Famille), au Pick a card (five of hearts - écrire sur l'amour familial) et au 248e du si tu l'oses (Adulte). Et pour ce quatrième moment de vie, on se penche (enfin) un peu sur Brienne.

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**,** Kael Kaerlan**, **Destrange** et** Wizzette** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

La vie de Brienne de Tarth n'avait jamais été simple. Malgré une enfance heureuse dans un foyer aimant, elle avait vite compris que les choses seraient plus difficiles pour elle que pour toutes les autres jeunes filles – et ce, pour une raison aussi prosaïque que sa beauté.

Ou, pour être plus exact, son absence de beauté.

Sa Septa lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle en était complètement dépourvue et avait pointé du doigt ses cheveux de paille sèche, ses tâches de rousseurs continuellement brûlées par le soleil, ses grandes dents écartées et son allure terriblement gauche. Les critiques avaient meurtries son cœur mais Brienne ne se demandait si sa gouvernante n'avait pas ainsi essayé de la protéger, ou du moins, de la préparer à la dureté du monde extérieur. Nombreux seraient qui se riraient de sa laideur et s'amuseraient à la tourmenter par ce biais, autant l'avertir dès son plus jeune âge.

C'était une pensée peut-être louable – très tordue, certes, mais qui se voulait protectrice – mais qui n'avait eu malheureusement aucune utilité. Chaque énième moquerie lui faisait autant mal que la première, la blessait dans son amour propre et sa confiance en elle qui s'était peu à peu inévitablement et complètement étiolée. Ce mal-être avait atteint son point culminant lorsque son nouveau prétendant, Ronnet Connington, avait rompu immédiatement ses fiançailles en découvrant son visage.

Pour l'héritière d'une maison noble et riche, trouver un mari aurait dû être une formalité simplissime – mais dans son cas, cela avait été tout le contraire.

**.**

Si son enfance n'avait pas été simple, ses pas de jeune adulte l'avaient été encore moins. Même son père ayant renoncé à chercher à la marier, Brienne avait finit par quitter son île natale pour explorer le monde et pour rejoindre l'appel aux armes lancé par Renly Baratheon.

Si elle avait pu accomplir son rêve, à savoir de le servir en tant que garde royale et qu'elle avait la reconnaissance de son souverain de cœur, les choses n'en avaient pas été simplifiées pour autant. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus sa beauté en tant que telle qui posait problème, mais le seul fait qu'elle soit née femme. Qu'importe qu'elle ait remporté le tournoi, battant par ce fait le redouté chevalier des fleurs, tous ne voyaient que son genre, ce dernier déterminant par principe qu'elle n'avait rien à faire l'épée à la main. Cela la scandalisait – elle n'avait jamais aimé les activités « de dames » et était réellement douée au combat, alors pourquoi le monde s'échinait-il à lui dire de retourner broder au coin du feu ? C'était tellement injuste...

Mais Brienne avait appris à ne pas tenir compte des médisances des uns et des autres, et avaient continué sa fonction – jusqu'à ce que Renly ne soit lâchement assassiné sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Alors que lady Catelyn, témoin de la scène également, la tirait vers elle pour la pousser à la fuite, Brienne avait pensé fugacement que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé.

Elle avait longtemps cru que sa vie n'avait pas été simple jusqu'ici – mais ce n'était rien comparé aux moments qui suivirent sa rencontre avec Jaime Lannister. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas simplement dû au fait qu'ils avaient été capturés et malmenés pendant des semaines, ou qu'elle se soit retrouvée face à un ours avec une épée de bois pour seule défense, ou bien qu'elle ait finit par se retrouver à Port-Réal à subir les foudres de Cersei Lannister sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Certes, cet enchaînement d'événements avaient été difficiles à suivre et à vivre. Mais la complexité de cette période était surtout dû à l'homme en lui-même.

Jaime Lannister était... atrocement agaçant. Provocateur également – du genre à pointer du doigt les faiblesses des gens et à bien les écraser pour faire mal où il fallait, juste pour le plaisir de se sentir supérieur. Il n'avait aussi aucune morale, était terriblement narcissique et orgueilleux, bref, tout ce que Brienne détestait au plus au point. Et pourtant... et pourtant il cachait une facette plus profonde, plus noble et plus torturée, celle d'un homme qui avait sauvé des milliers de vies et n'avait jamais cherché à s'en couvrir de gloire.

C'était Jaime Lannister qui lui avait fait comprendre que sa vision manichéenne n'était pas d'actualité – qualifier le blond de bon ou mauvais était impossible, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était autant l'un que l'autre. Et ce fut cette réalisation qui lui permit de le défendre à Winterfell et d'assurer de son honnêteté.

Et ce fut ce moment qui lui permit de comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui – ce qui était totalement délirant. Comment pourrait-elle aimer un homme aussi difficile à comprendre ?

Mais peut-être aimait-elle tout simplement la difficulté – après tout, si elle aimait la simplicité, elle serait restée chez elle à manier l'aiguille et ne se serait jamais retrouvée sur les remparts de Winterfell l'épée à la main, à repousser des hordes de Marcheurs Blancs.

**.**

\- Tu peux entrer, annonça Jaime de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement sur la figure joyeuse de Wylan qui courut vers le lit, faisant fi des recommandations de son père qui l'exhorter de se calmer :

\- Fait attention, Wylan ! Maman est encore fatiguée.

Son père s'approcha de lui et le leva d'une main pour le déposer sur le lit, près de sa mère. Le sein de cette dernière était actuellement occupé par une petite forme rose dont les joues étaient encore marquées de larmes.

\- Voici ta petite sœur, murmura Jaime. Dit bonjour à Eléa.

Mais le petit garçon était trop fasciné par la nouvelle arrivante qu'il ne parvint pas à parler et se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux émerveillés. N'osant interrompre l'instant chacun demeura silencieux, un sourire béat (et quelque peu fatigué pour Brienne) sur les lèvres.

Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, sentant son époux et son aîné près d'elle, Brienne profita de ce moment. En cet instant, les choses lui semblaient si simples – il n'y avait que leur famille et l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Tout le reste n'avait guère d'importance, et c'était étrangement reposant. Brienne se surprit alors à penser que tout compte fait, la simplicité lui convenait parfaitement.


	5. Racontez nous une histoire

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Nouveau recueil, 100 % Braime, qui répond à la question qui me hante depuis le 8x04 : et si Jaime était resté à Winterfell ?

Ce recueil n'est pas destiné à être mis à jour régulièrement, il répondra sûrement aux défis de Bibliothèque de fiction et aux nuits du FoF. **Il sera constitué de textes indépendants, mais prenant la même base : Jaime est resté à Winterfell avec Brienne, tout le reste demeure à l'identique que ce que la série a proposé** (Cersei et Daenerys meurent, Bran est roi, Sansa est reine du Nord etc). Après avoir mis au monde un premier garçon dans le Nord, Jaime et Brienne s'installent à Castral Roc où ils vivent leur vie de famille. La famille c'est Wylan, premier né et héritier du Roc, petit garçon timide, curieux, plus porté sur les livres que sur les épées. Ensuite vient Eléa, la "petite étoile" tels que se plaisent à la surnommer ses parents, et qui est à l'identique de sa mère : bagarreuse, aimante des combats, franche. Et enfin le petit dernier, Renly, qui commence à faire ses pas dans le monde.

Et par extension, la famille c'est aussi Bronn (Flynn depuis qu'il a accédé à la noblesse), qui malgré son propre château aime beaucoup trop traîner dans les pattes de tous les Lannister qui croisent sa route, et son fils, Alban.

* * *

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 122e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Epopée".**

**Ici Wylan a 7 ans, Eléa et Alban 5, Renly 3.**

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Destrange** et** Silva **pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !

* * *

\- Père, racontez nous une histoire !

La supplication résonna dans la pièce jusqu'ici silencieuse. Jaime leva les yeux des papiers dans lesquels il était alors plongé pour trouver devant lui quatre petites têtes : trois blondes – ses enfants – et une brune – le fils de Bronn. Les enfants se tenaient devant lui, plein d'espoirs que Jaime se vit contraint de briser :

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas maintenant. Je dois terminer de répondre au roi Bran.

Jaime cru avoir gagné la partie lorsque ses enfants firent une moue déçue mais compréhensive, mais c'était sans compter son filleul :

\- Mais Parrain, vous nous aviez promis de nous raconter une histoire avant d'aller nous coucher !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit négligemment le père de l'enfant. Tu leur avais promis.

Tout en fusillant Bronn du regard qui décidément n'en ratait pas une pour l'enfoncer, Jaime fit un signe de reddition. Il avait en effet promis, et une promesse était une promesse.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire sous les vivats des enfants. Quelle histoire voulez-vous ?

\- Une nouvelle histoire ! s'exclama joyeusement Eléa.

\- Moi je voudrais bien une épopée, déclara Wylan.

\- E... po... répéta, incertain du haut de ses trois ans Renly.

\- Une épopée est un poème qui raconte l'histoire plus ou moins imaginaire d'un peuple ou d'un héros, récita Wylan.

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le ton pompeux de son aîné – il ne savait pas d'où son fils avait hérité sa passion pour les mots et les livres, mais ce n'était certainement pas de lui. Puis il jeta un regard vers Tyrion qui observait la scène avec amusement, et il eu sa réponse. Mais quoi qu'il en était, Jaime avait une histoire – une épopée – à trouver.

\- Racontez comment Mère et vous vous êtes rencontrés ? proposa Eléa en voyant son Père être perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas une épopée... contredit Wylan.

\- Bien sûr que si, ce sont des héros.

Le cœur de Jaime se serra de fierté en entendant l'affirmation de sa fille. Comment pouvait-il refuser d'accéder à sa demande suite à de tels propos ? Il fit signe aux enfants de s'asseoir et commença donc à raconter :

\- Tout a commencé lors de la guerre des cinq rois. Après avoir livré bataille, j'ai été fait prisonnier par les hommes du Nord. Je suis resté leur prisonnier pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que Catelyn Stark me libère pour que ses filles lui soient restituées. C'est votre mère qui fut chargée de me raccompagner à Port-Réal. Mais sur le chemin, nous avons été attaqués par des bandits qui nous ont fait prisonniers.

La révélation choqua les jeunes gens – lady Brienne et lord Jaime étaient si forts et puissants, comment avaient-ils pu être attaqués par des bandits ? Lorsque Wylan posa la question, trois réponses fusèrent :

\- Ils étaient très, très nombreux, expliqua Jaime.

\- Ils étaient en train de se disputer de manière stupide pour savoir qui avait la plus grande, rigola Tyrion.

\- Ils étaient en train de bais... commença à répondre Bronn avant d'être interrompu par un coup donné par un Jaime furieux.

Non mais oh, de un, c'était _son_ histoire, il la racontait donc comme il le voulait merci bien, de deux, on ne parlait pas comme ça à des enfants ! Il fit donc de son mieux pour ignorer les deux imbéciles qui lui servaient de meilleur ami et de frère pour poursuivre son récit :

\- Nous avons passé des semaines là-bas. C'est là que j'ai perdu ma main. Mais malgré la douleur et la peur, nous n'avons pas baissé les bras. Lorsque j'ai été libéré, Brienne est restée captive. Ses ravisseurs l'ont mis dans une fosse à ours avec une seule épée de bois pour affronter la bête.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des cris inquiets qui s'échappèrent de la bouche des enfants. Un ours ? Mais c'était véritablement impressionnant !

\- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Alban, fasciné.

\- Jaime s'est rendu compte que ce n'était décidément pas bien d'être parti sans Brienne, alors il revenu pour rattraper ses bêtises, lui répondit son père.

\- Et ensuite il a sauté dans la fosse sans arme, comme un imbécile qui croit qu'il suffit de se tenir devant la bestiole en lui disant "couché" pour qu'elle ne le tue pas, compléta Tyrion.

Jaime lança un nouveau regard furieux vers Bronn et Tyrion, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser à ruiner son histoire. Mais leur effet ne fonctionna pas puisque les enfants eurent l'air encore plus émerveillés :

\- Tu as combattu un ours à main nue ? demanda Wylan complètement fasciné.

\- Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Oui, coupa Jaime (après tout, cela faisait deux fois que Tyrion le coupait. Il avait le droit de lui rendre la pareille). C'est exactement ça qu'il s'est passé. J'ai pris l'ours dans ma main, et je l'ai terrassé. Mère en a été si admirative qu'elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et qu'elle m'a embrassé. Et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, tout le monde au lit, commanda-t-il avant que ses deux compagnons ne décident de rétablir la vérité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Brienne fut revenue de sa chasse, son épouse lui demanda :

\- Dis Jaime... pourquoi les enfants m'ont joyeusement raconté que tu avais tué un ours à mains nues et que je t'avais embrassé suite à cela ?

\- Les enfants m'ont demandé de leur raconter comment on s'était rencontré, haussa des épaules Jaime.

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça c'est passé ! Tu es juste rentré dans cette fosse de manière complètement idiote sans arme et j'ai dû de protéger !

\- Pardon ? C'est moi qui t'ai permis de sortir de la fosse, j'ai failli me prendre l'ours !

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée aux mains de Locke tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de sauter dans cette fosse.

\- Si tu avais accepté d'enlever mes chaînes et me donner une épée, on aurait pas été capturés et je n'aurais donc pas eu...

Jaime ne termina pas sa phrase. Brienne venait de l'embrasser.

\- Ils m'ont demandé une épopée, chuchota plus calmement Jaime. Par définition, c'est un récit plus ou moins imaginaire.

\- Du moment qu'on ressent l'amour que j'ai pour toi, c'est un récit très réel, répondit Brienne avant de couper court l'enthousiasme de Jaime : et qu'on y montre ta stupidité. Ça ne serait pas un récit réel si on ne t'y voyais pas faire des choses idiotes.


End file.
